


I Chose To Be Happy

by DreamingInWonderland



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Happily Ever After, Originally posted between September and December 2015, Transferred From Fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInWonderland/pseuds/DreamingInWonderland
Summary: An alternate ending for Things My Heart Used To Know, where everyone gets to live happily ever after.





	1. Chapter 1

November 1918

As they stood across from each other in the saloon, he with the other servants, she with her family, their eyes locked. Elsie dared to risk a small smile in his direction and was glad to see that she got a small one in return. Just like he’d promised her, every time he left, he had come back in one piece. Compared to what might have been a broken arm was nothing. It just meant that when they were alone, they had to be careful and more often than not, involved Elsie sneaking up to his room after everyone had gone to bed. Which while exciting, was not the best, as Charles’s bed was really not comfortable. Or big enough for two.

Still today, Doctor Clarkson would be taken the sling off, and tonight, she would finally welcome her husband home properly. Elsie smiled inwardly at the thought, it wouldn’t be too long now before she could call him that officially. As much as she loved the feel of the cool metal ring against her breast, she longed to wear it properly, so that all could see. Charles had also hinted, that he had something special for her to wear when it was announced. The clock finished striking 11 and everyone began to disperse. Elsie passed by Charles as she headed back into the drawing room to help the remaining soldiers back into their beds if they needed it. As she did so, she lightly brushed his hand, and felt him stroke her ring finger in return.

\--x--

Charles walked back from the village, his arm now fully healed and out of the sling. He couldn’t wait for tonight to arrive. Tonight, they would finally be able to talk about their future, to decide when to announce their marriage to everyone, to turn every dream during their separation into reality. He still had the family home in the village so they could always stay there while they figured out what to do. Especially since the family who had been renting it out had left. Sometimes when the mud and gunfire was too much, the dream of turning that family home into a guest house, or selling it, and buying another somewhere else. Somewhere they could be together, be happy. Be a family.

Charles smiled as he thought about the two of them having their own family. He smiled as slipped into his dreams again. Charles could picture them staying up late, thinking up names, marvelling as her body changed to accommodate their growing child. The piercing cry as they took their first breath. Charles shook his head to clear the thoughts. There would be time enough for that soon. All the time in the world.

\--X--

That night, Elsie went to bed early claiming she was tired as it was the only way she could guarantee her mother wouldn’t check on her. She had already told Maria she could manage by herself this evening. She needed to get used to changing by herself (her normal clothes proved a lot harder than her nurse’s uniform). Plus she would much prefer the time alone to get her thoughts in order as there would be plenty she and Charles needed to discuss.

Charles waited until he was sure that Mr Bates was in his room, before he opened his bedroom door and hurried down to the family bedrooms. He checked that there was no one around and he hurried down the corridor. Charles knocked on Elsie’s bedroom door lightly before opening it. Charles quickly headed into the room and closed the door behind him.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t coming,” Elsie commented as she met him halfway and threw her arms around him. As her hands moved up to tangle in his hair he felt the cool metal of the thin gold band come to rest against his neck.

“I had to wait for the all clear,” he replied, “plus I had to make sure I had something.” he added as he pulled back and put some distance between them, before settling her down on one of the chairs.

“What?”

“Something that belonged to my mother,” Charles replied “it’s been in the family for generations, my grandfather brought it for my grandmother,” he added as he pulled out the small box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a simple gold band with two small diamonds. “It also occurs to me that I didn’t do this properly first time around.”

“Oh,” Elsie smiled in realisation as she watched him kneel down in front of her.

“Lady Elisabeth Carson,” Charles said, still getting a thrill from calling her that, “will you accept this ring as a symbol of my love for you and our promise to each other?”

“Charles Carson, I will,” she replied as he slid it onto her finger. Once he felt it was secure, Charles leaned in and kissed her lightly. Elsie moved her arms to rest around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She threw her head back and laughed as he lifted her out of the chair and carried her over towards the bed.

Sometime later, they were led facing each other, Charles tracing patterns on her bare arm, the flames from the fire were now burning low, casting long shadows on the walls. Both he and Elsie were smiling softly at each other, thinking about how nice it was to be able to hold the other close after months of separation. They were also thinking about how soon they’d be able to do this whenever they liked.

“So, when should we tell everyone?” Elsie asked as she broke the peaceful silence that surrounded them.

“Whenever you’d like,” Charles replied as he trailed his fingers across her bare shoulders.

“How about today?”

“Today?” he asked, unable to believe she was willing to do it this soon.

“Why not? We’ve been married for over a year now. I’d like to let them all know.” Elsie asserted. She had, had enough of being the secret Mrs Carson. She was ready to throw off the identity of Lady Elisabeth and assume a new mantle entirely.

“Alright,” Charles nodded, “but if you wait until this evening, I can resign from my post here, and contact a friend I made during the War, about job opportunities, either in Manchester or London,” he added “I also have some money put aside, from the rent of my family home, so even if I don’t find something straight away, we won’t have to worry for a little while.”

“Then we can go?”

“Then we can go,” Charles agreed, “of course we’ll have to find a church to bless the marriage, just like you wanted,” he added, “depending on how your family take it, our local church may not be an option.”

“Every town has a church,” Elsie smiled before she leaned in and kissed him lightly.

\--X--

“Are you sure Elsie?” Maria asked as she watched Elsie pin up her own hair. Originally it had been hard to start calling her Elsie, but now Maria had done it so often, it was second nature. Especially as for the past week since Charles’ return, Maria had been helping her to get used to styling her own hair, as well as a few extra tips to do with cooking and cleaning, so that she could be ready for her new life.

“Of course I’m sure,” she replied as she admired the two rings on her finger, “I’ve waited long enough to share this news, I can’t wait anymore.”

“There’s no…,” Maria paused trying to phrase it delicately, “reason to hurry with the announcement is there?”

“What?” Elsie asked slightly confused, before she realised “oh no. No.” she added, “not yet at any rate.”

“But at some point?” Maria probed.

“Most definitely,” Elsie replied with a smile as she thought about her and Charles having a family of their own. Every time she thought about their children, it would be a different image. This time the image of a young girl with dark curly hair and blue eyes danced across her mind’s eye.

The smile fell off of her face, as her thoughts turned to telling her parents that she was married to the first footman. It wasn’t because she didn’t want to tell them, or because she had changed her mind. It was because she loved them dearly and didn’t want to lose them.


	2. Chapter 2

November 1918

‘ _How apt,’_ Elsie thought as she looked out of the window at the raindrops coursing their way down the window pane. The rain was the perfect metaphor for how she felt right now. It had been a week since she’d left the Abbey never to look back, a week since she’d told her family that she was in love with, and had married Charles, a week since she felt everything had been irrevocably damaged.

_Elsie sat looking at the Abbey from Jackdaw’s castle. She knew that once she told her parents about her secret marriage, there would be no going back. Her only pause for concern was that if things went badly, Elsie’s entire relationship with her mother could be completely damaged. She may have been exasperated by her mother’s constant obsession on marrying her off, but she did love her dearly. Plus as she had grown up surrounded by boys, she and her mother had, had to stick together. Elsie looked up as she heard footsteps approach her. She smiled as she saw Charles walking up to her, a suitcase in hand._

“ _So its all settled?” Elsie asked as he sat down beside her._

“ _It is,” he confirmed with a nod, “I’ve tendered my resignation and said I’d be leaving with immediate effect. I’ve contacted my friend and there will be a job for me in London at the start of the New Year,” he added, “there may also be something for you if you wanted to work as well. It will probably be mostly secretarial work, but it will give you your own income, so you wouldn’t be wholly dependent on me.”_

“ _What if I would want to be?” she challenged as she took his hand in hers, “what if I wanted to be nothing more than a wife and mother?”_

“ _Then that’s what you’ll have,” Charles replied, “when I asked you to marry me, I promised to devote my life to your happiness. All I want is for you to be happy,” he added as he kissed her lightly. “Do you want me there when you tell them?”_

“ _No,” she replied, “I need to do this by myself, but no matter what happens, I will be in our bed. In our house. Tonight. We’ve lost too much time because of the War, I don’t want to lose anymore.”_

_Several hours later, Elsie signed her new name with a flourish. If everything went badly (and she was hoping that it would not) she would leave straight away. The letter was basically reiterating her choice and gave an address where she could be contacted. She folded the letter up and placed it in an envelope addressing it to her mother. Elsie stood up from her vanity and smiled as she caught sight of the two rings now in plain view. She had hid them earlier today, but now she was ready to let them be seen. Looking at the clock on her mantelpiece, she knew that both her parents would be in the library ready for tea to be served within the hour. Elsie took a deep breath and left her room. She knew she would only have to contend with her parents as Mary and Matthew were at Crawley house visiting her parents. As she walked down the stairs she covered her left hand so that any passing servants couldn’t see the two rings and start spreading the gossip._

_She pushed open the library door and saw her father sat at his desk, while her mother was sat reading on the sofa. Elsie sat down on the sofa opposite Isobel, still keeping her left hand hidden._

“ _Is everything alright dear?” Isobel asked “you look a little pale.”_

“ _I’m fine mama,” she replied “though I do need to talk to you both,” she added. Elsie watched as her father moved to join her mother. “As you know mama, during the War, I was writing to a soldier,” she began, noting that her mother seemed to sit a little straighter, while her father looked weary, “that soldier was our first footman Charles.”_

“ _The one who resigned his post earlier today?” Reginald asked wondering where his daughter was going with her story._

“ _Yes,” Elsie confirmed, “we fell in love and he asked me to marry him. I accepted,” she finished._

“ _Out of the question!” Reginald yelled causing Elsie to shrink back against the sofa. She had never been on the receiving end of his anger before, She chanced a look at her mother and noticed the look of sadness in her eyes as though she couldn't believe her own daughter would keep something like this from her, “my daughter will not marry a servant.”_

“ _Former servant,” Elsie hissed as she stood up from the sofa, “and you can’t tell me what to do. I’m over 21, I can make my own choices,” she added “besides you can’t object. I already married him. Last year,” she finished as she showed them her left hand, so they could see both the rings on her left hand._

“ _Is…” Isobel began._

“ _Well this was obviously a mistake of youth,” Reginald commented, cutting across his wife, “I’ll write to Murray immediately and get him to sort this mess out. I’m sure we can pay the young man off,” he added as he looked at Isobel to gauge her reaction._

“ _Do you really think Charles could be paid off?” Elsie asked her eyes narrowing at her father._

“ _People like him can always be paid off,” Reginald commented with a wave of his hand._

“ _Well not Charles,” Elsie replied, “he is a good man and he has honour. He would never do anything to hurt me.”_

“ _He’ll never be welcome here. Or anywhere in society. And you’ll be ruined.”_

“ _Do you think I care?” Elsie replied “if I wanted to be welcome in society I’d have married one of the men you sat me next to at dinner.”_

“ _Why would you keep this from us? From me?” Isobel asked looking at her daughter, with pain evident in her eyes._

“ _You saw the way he acted,” Elsie replied pointing at her father, “you would have stopped me. I love him mama, and I will not be made to give him up,” she added as she turned to leave._

_As she exited the library, Elsie let out a shaky sigh and headed straight for the front doors, feeling the tears threaten to fall. As she opened the door, she thought about going back to get her coat as she noticed the greying sky, but changed her mind. It was only a ten minute walk into the village and to Charles’ home. Any rain would hold off until then. As least she hoped it would. She was half way down the drive when she heard the crunch of gravel. Elsie turned around to see Tom in the car._

“ _Tom?” she asked, “where are you going?”_

“ _I’m going to the station to meet your uncle, he rung earlier today to say he was coming,” he replied, “where are you going?”_

“ _Charles’,” she commented “I told my parents five minutes ago, and they took it, exactly how you’d imagine they would.”_

“ _Well at least let me give you a lift there,” Tom commented “Sybil would murder me if I let you walk there in a rainstorm.” Elsie smiled at him and got into the front beside him._

_The drive to the small cottage was a silent one as Elsie didn’t want to speak to anyone, and Tom knew better than to push someone to speak when they didn’t want to. As they pulled up outside, Tom turned to face Elsie._

“ _Your parents will come around,” he said “it may take them a while, but they will.”_

“ _And what if they don’t?”_

“ _Make your own family,” Tom replied “you’ve got Charles and Maria, me and Sybil. Mary will also fight your corner. From what Sybil told me, she wishes you were her sister instead of Edith.”_

“ _Thank you,” Elsie smiled sadly, before she got out of the car and headed up the garden path._

_Charles finished stoking the fire and smiled as he felt the heat envelope the small room. Tonight would be the first night of many that he and Elsie spent in this house and he wanted her to be comfortable. He looked at the clock on the mantelpiece and wondered how long it would be before she arrived. As he heard a distant rumble of thunder his only wish was that she’d arrive before the storm. Or at least send word if she wouldn’t be able to make it tonight. Charles was about to head into the kitchen to see if the kitchen was stocked enough to accommodate them should the storm prove to be a bad one when there was a loud pounding on the front door._

_Charles headed out into the hallway and opened the front door to see Elsie stood there, her eyes filled with unshed tears and the trace of earlier ones on her cheek. Charles knew instantly what it meant and immediately pulled her into his arms._

“ _It’s alright my love,” he murmured against her hair, as he felt her tears hit the top of his chest, “it will all be alright. You’re home now.”_

Despite the tinge of sadness the memory brought her, Elsie couldn’t help but smile at the memory of him letting her cry out her tears on his shoulder and telling her she was home. It was true what he had said though. She had only been there a week and already she felt more at home than she had in a long while.

Charles walked into the sitting room and stood in the doorway watching her. Since that first day there had been no mention of her parents. There had been a moment the following day when several trunks had shown up, when Elsie had taken herself into the garden for an hour of solitude. But otherwise she had been her usual self. That wasn’t to say he hadn’t noticed her fitful nights of sleep or the odd quiet moment when she thought he wasn’t looking. A small part of Charles (that he hated for even thinking of it) wondered if she was having second thoughts about their marriage.

“Are you alright?” Charles asked as he came up behind her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

“I am,” she smiled.

“No you’re not,” Charles replied as he guided her over to the small sofa, “it’s everything to do with your family right?” he asked as he sat down, pulling her into his lap as he did so.

“I hurt mama badly, disappointed my father….”

“Do you regret…”

“Absolutely not,” Elsie interrupted, sensing his thought process “you, and our marriage is one thing I could never regret, will never regret,” she added as she pressed a light kiss to his lips. She pulled back a few moments later, and rested her head on his shoulder. As Charles sensed that Elsie was a little tired from her nights of broken sleep, he gently moved them both backwards so they were led on the sofa. He brushed his lips across her forehead and was rewarded with Elsie curling herself closer into his side, it was her favourite way to sleep.

“I love you,” she sighed against his chest.

“I love you too my darling,” he replied and pressed another kiss to her forehead, before he rested his head against hers.

A knock on the front door awoke them from their light dozing. Elsie extracted herself from Charles’ embrace and looked out of the window to see the Grantham’s car parked by the road.

“It’ll be fine,” Charles murmured by her ear as he joined her at the window.

She turned to look at him and smiled hesitantly before walking to the front door, hoping it would be the one person she wanted to see. She opened the door, and hoped she hid the disappointment when she didn’t see her mother, but Mary and Matthew.


	3. Chapter 3

November 1918

In that moment, Elsie didn’t know who felt more awkward. She had brought tea and cake out for them, and she could tell that Mary, Matthew and Charles all felt awkward. Neither was really sure how to act considering that up until a week ago, Charles had been a member of staff up at the Abbey. As she poured out the cups of tea, and handed Charles his cup, Elsie made sure that her hand lingered on his a moment longer than it should have done just to reassure him. When she had finished she sat down beside Charles, and took his hand in hers. Regardless of what her brother and sister-in-law were going to say (and she was really curious about that), Elsie wanted Charles to know that no matter what they said she was there for him.

Mary watched the scene unfold in front of her and smiled slightly. Unlike what her father-in-law believed (or at least said he did), Mary could tell that the pair were very much in love and appeared to draw strength from each other. She turned her head slightly to look at Matthew and wondered if that was how people saw her and Matthew, she certainly hoped it was. As she caught Matthew’s eye, she inclined her head towards Elsie and Charles indicating that he should speak to them. Matthew coughed slightly in reply, not really sure where to begin.

“Why are you two here?” Elsie asked, “because if it’s just to repeat the same words papa…”

“No, it’s not that,” Matthew replied, “before we say anything else, we just want the pair of you to know that we are on your side.”

“You are?” Charles asked, more than a little shocked.

“Of course,” Mary shrugged, “I will admit it did take us by surprise to hear that you had eloped with a footman. However I feel, and Matthew agrees with me,” she added and got a nod from her husband in reply, “that if you’re happy, then that’s all that there is to it.”

“I am,” Elsie replied, “so very happy,” she added as she looked at Charles who raised one of her hands and pressed a light kiss to it mindful of the fact that they had company.

“And are you going to keep her happy?” Matthew asked looking over at his brother-in-law.

“To the very best of my ability, and then even more,” Charles replied.

“And how do you intend to support her?” Matthew pressed, “as I understand it, at the moment you currently do not have any kind of income.”

Beside him Charles felt Elsie bristle a bit at Matthew’s line of questioning, but he patted her arm gently and she calmed down a bit. He could understand why Matthew was questioning him. Charles had often noticed how protective Matthew was of Elsie, especially during one of the many dinner parties, Isobel had held when trying to find her a suitable match.

“Well at the moment, I have a fair bit of money put aside from when my sister and I, rented this cottage out following our mother’s death,” Charles replied, “and in January, there is a job waiting for me in London. A soldier I made friends with during the War has a small business and it has been very profitable so he’s taking on more staff.”

Matthew leaned back on the chair and regarded the man in front of him. While he hadn’t known much about Charles when he had been a footman, Matthew could see that he was a good man, and definitely had Elsie’s best interests at heart.

“You do realise that if you hurt her, I will have to have our friends hunt you instead of foxes right?” Matthew asked earning a giggle from Mary, an eye roll from Elsie, and a solemn nod from Charles.

As the visit progressed, everyone in the room could feel the awkwardness slip away and they began to feel just like any ordinary family taking tea with each other. It gave Elsie hope that if her parents came around, things would be alright. By the time Mary and Matthew left, there was no doubt in their minds that Elsie had chosen the road that would make her most happy in life. They also left with the promise that they would try to bring her parents round, once they returned from London.

“Will you come on Wednesday?” Elsie asked as they stood at the front door.

“Of course we will,” Matthew replied.

“Its an open invitation,” Charles commented, “any member of the family who wishes to attend can,” he added. He turned to look at Elsie who gave him a watery smile in return. It meant a lot to her, that even after what her father had said about him, Charles was willing to be the bigger man in the situation.

Mary and Matthew nodded at the pair of them and headed back to the car, with a promise to visit again soon.

* * *

Though it was usual for a blessing ceremony, to take place no more than a week after the actual wedding, in this instance Reverend Travis had made an exception. Mostly because he had always been a close friend of Charles’ family and the fact that the bride was a member of the Crawley family. Even if she had left the family home. The only guests in attendance were Tom, Sybil, Maria, Stephen, Mary and Matthew. To Charles’ great surprise Mrs Smith and Mr Bates had also found their way to the church. It meant a lot to him that they had come as he had always had the greatest respect for his superiors, and throughout the War, Mrs Smith had been a sort of mother figure to him. Though Charles also suspected that it also had something to do with the fact that Lady Elisabeth had always been a favourite of the housekeeper.

Elsie wore a simple white day dress while Charles had opted for his Sunday suit. It would only be a short ceremony with them having the ring blessed and saying a few words. As they hadn’t had the traditional vows when they’d married, they had opted to have them used in the blessing. They both entered the church and walked down the aisle at the same time. Even though it was a fleeting thought, (purely as he knew nothing could be further from the truth) as they stood in front of Reverend Travis, Charles felt as though he had finally done something right by Elsie.

Rather than have a full on wedding breakfast, Charles and Elsie had invited everyone back to their home for a small drink and a slice of cake. As Mr Bates and Mrs Smith had to return back to the Abbey, they had congratulated the couple outside the church and had left with Maria promising to bring them back some cake. Back at their cottage, Elsie and Charles had marvelled at how well Mary and Matthew mixed with Maria and Stephen, especially considering Maria was still head housemaid up at the Abbey. Tom had left the Abbey’s employ a couple of weeks previous to take up a journalist position at a newspaper in York, so that one hadn’t been as awkward as it could have been. Especially as Tom and Sybil had announced their engagement the day after Tom had left Downton.

“How are mama and papa?” Elsie asked as she caught Matthew in a corner of the room.

“Well, they’re still in London at the minute, father had some business to attend to,” he replied, Matthew was well aware that their father’s decision to remain in London for an extra couple of days had everything to do with the blessing ceremony.

“I see,” Elsie commented as she tried to keep the sadness out of her eyes.

“They’ll come around soon,” Matthew replied reassuringly, he knew that their mother’s resolve was already weakening now that the hurt of her daughter’s runaway marriage was dissipating. Elsie nodded weakly, not quite believing her brother’s words. 

* * *

December 1918

All in all it had been a successful first Christmas for the couple. Elsie had been fretting about having to prepare a Christmas dinner, but Stephen had invited them, plus Maria to dinner at his family home so that the two families could meet properly ahead of the wedding in February.

They had attended the Christmas service at the local Church and both Charles and Elsie had been somewhat relieved to find that any lingering gossip about their relationship had died down. Mostly due to the fact that a Valet on a neighbouring estate had been found having an affair with the Lady of the House. Well that and the fact that most of the village could see that the pair were very well suited. Plus in the month that had followed the announcement (and the previous year that had preceded it) there had been no hint of scandal regarding the marriage of the youngest Crawley daughter to a footman.

Currently the pair were sat sharing the armchair in front of the fire. They had both been engaged in separate activities (reading and crocheting respectively) but the close proximity of the other had led to hands and lips finding other occupations to keep them busy. They were about to head up to their room when a knock sounded upon the front door.

“We’re not expecting anyone are we?” Charles asked.

“No, not that I can think of,” Elsie replied as she got up from his lap and walked towards the door. She knew it couldn’t be Mary and Matthew as they were spending New Year’s in London as was Sybil and Maria didn’t have her half day until the following Thursday. On opening the front door, she was completely shocked to see who was stood there. Especially as Elsie had given up hope that they would actually come to visit.

“Hello,” Isobel said tentatively unsure of how her visit would be received.

“Mama,” Elsie nodded. Part of her wanted to hug her mother, but the other part still hurt from the fact that she hadn’t stood up for her when she had told them of her marriage.

"Won’t you come in Lady Grantham?” Charles commented as he moved to stand behind Elsie as he realised that she might be shocked to find her mother on their doorstep.

“Thank you,” Isobel replied as she walked into the cottage.

“Can I get you some tea?” he asked sensing that maybe it would be best if Elsie and her mother had a bit of time to themselves.

"That would be lovely, thank you,” Isobel said watching as Charles gave Elsie a reassuring smile.

“Why are you here?” Elsie asked as she sat down opposite her mother.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry,” she replied,

“Does papa know you are here?”

“No, he’s on a shoot over on the Strallan estate,” Isobel replied “Matthew is still trying to get him to come around. I think he’s more hurt than angry now,” she added.

“And you?”

“I’m not going to lie and say it didn’t hurt,” she replied, “and it still does. But all I’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy. Are you?” Isobel asked. Matthew had told her as much, but she wanted to see for herself as to whether her daughter actually meant it.

“Yes, I am,” Elsie smiled, “happier than I feel I have the right to be,” she added causing her mother to smile. Isobel could remember saying something similar not long after she’d married Reginald.

As she thought about her husband, Isobel frowned slightly. Years ago Reginald had promised her that as long as their children were happy they would do whatever they could to support them. She really hoped he would come around soon. While her daughter may not have any news to share at the moment, Isobel could sense that it wouldn’t be too long now and she wouldn’t be separated from any future grandchildren.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Isobel asked as Charles walked back into the room with the tea, “Or at least tell me?”

“How would have reacted had I told you I was marrying the first footman?”

“I confess I would have been shocked, but if you were really sure that this was what you wanted then I would have stood by you.”

“Would you?” Elsie asked “would papa?”

“You’re my daughter, of course I would have.” Isobel replied, neither mentioned the fact that she had neglected to mention how Reginald would have taken it.

“How are things up at the Abbey?” Charles asked changing the topic before any more hurt could infect the slowly healing wounds.

“Much the same as they usually are at this time of year,” Isobel replied with a wave of her hand, “we’ve hired a new footman, his name’s Alfred. He seems nice enough,” she added, “and George and Patrick are running rings around nanny.”

“Mary had mentioned it,” Charles commented as Elsie poured the tea for the three of them.

As they drank their tea in silence, all three felt themselves slip into an awkward silence. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the mantelpiece. They all knew that it would take more than one reconciliatory gesture to make them feel comfortable being around each other now that Charles was part of the family.

-x-x-

“Matthew said you’ll be moving to London soon, when do you leave?” Isobel asked as she and Elsie walked down the front path towards the waiting car.

“We leave on the 2nd January, his job starts on the 4th,” Elsie replied, “you’ll be more than welcome to visit us. Both of you,” she added before she grasped her mother’s hand tightly, the unspoken plea obvious. Isobel squeezed her hand in reply, there would definitely be more visits in London. With or without Reginald by her side.

Charles stood in the doorway and watched as Elsie walked back towards him. He smiled as he noticed a small change in her. Charles knew how worried she had been that she might never have a relationship with her parents again, but now that Isobel had made the first tentative steps towards a reconciliation, that worry seemed to have melted away slightly.

"I told you they’d come around,” Charles commented as Elsie approached him.

“You did,” she smiled as she stepped into his waiting arms. Elsie sighed in contentment as his arms tightened around her and she felt him drop a kiss to the top of her head. After a few moments, Elsie lifted her head up and leaned back slightly to look Charles in the eyes. She then reached up and pressed her lips against his. As the kiss deepened, Elsie moved her arms so that they were resting around his neck and her hands could move up to rake through his hair. She was blindly aware of the front door being kicked shut before they began to make their way towards their bedroom.

* * *

January 1919

Charles walked down the street towards his house. He had been at his new job for several days and while it was hard work, he certainly enjoyed the hours. He would start his day around half past 8 in the morning and finish at half past four in the afternoon. His work consisted mostly of checking through the accounts of the company and meeting with clients who wished to use the business to import goods from the Far East and America. Charles was thankful that prior to the War, Mr Bates had been giving him extra training with regards to some bookkeeping as it gave him a slight advantage over some of his colleagues. Especially as it meant he was given more responsibility within the business with regards to the accounts and the possibility of a promotion was closer than it was for some of his other colleagues.

As he walked through the front door of their house in Islington, he found Elsie waiting for him, on the sofa, with a slightly nervous look on her face.

"Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” she nodded, “you might want to sit down though,” she added, patting the seat next to her.

“Well?” he prompted.

“So, I paid a visit to Doctor Higgins today,” Elsie replied as her fingers toyed with one of the tassels on a cushion, “he’s a nice man, reminded me a bit of Doctor Clarkson.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to see a doctor?”

“I didn’t want to get your hopes up until I knew for sure whether or not our little family was going to get bigger,” Elsie smiled. Her smile widened as she caught the look of dawning realisation on his face.

“Elsie, are you trying to tell me that we’re going to be parents?”

“Yes,” she replied as she gave him a watery smile, which she saw reflected back at her from Charles, “I take it you’re happy?” she asked biting her lip.

“So very happy,” Charles replied as he leaned in and kissed her lightly, “when can we expect the arrival?”

“The doctor thinks it will be around late August, early September,” Elsie replied as she felt Charles pull her close again.

-x-x-

As January progressed both Charles and Elsie existed in their own little bubble of happiness. They went about their lives much as they had before, but now they had their own little secret. Even though they had already told Maria and Stephen, they had held off telling her family as they were coming up to London in January for the wedding of Tony Gillingham so had decided to tell them then. Their news had been met with plenty of cheer from Matthew and Mary and Sybil and Tom. As Matthew had brought with him news that Isobel would be paying a visit to their home, Elsie had forbid him from saying anything to her, as she knew that her mother would want to hear it directly from Elsie herself.

“How are you feeling?” Charles asked as Elsie emerged from the bathroom looking a little green.

“I’ve been better,” she smiled weakly.

“Do you want me to stay and look after you?” he asked as he placed his hands on her arms.

“No,” she replied, “you’ve got an important meeting to go to, I’ll be fine for a couple of hours,” she added kissing him lightly.

Later that day, Elsie was sat reading a book beside the fire when there was a knock at the front door. As she knew Isobel was due to visit, Elsie hurried over to the door, eager to see her mother and tell her the news. She pulled open the front door and smiled when she saw her mother. Elsie’s smile wavered slightly when she saw her father stood there as well.

“He comes in peace darling,” Isobel commented before Elsie could say anything.

Elsie looked over at her father, and saw he didn’t look at all angry. She stood aside and let them both in. As she led them towards the sitting room, Isobel decided to remain in the hallway, wanting to let father and daughter have a chance to talk on their own. Isobel stood in the hallway and watched through the two of them talk.

“Lady Grantham?”

“Oh, hello Charles,” Isobel replied turning to see her son-in-law stood there, “I thought it was best to let them have this moment alone,” she added indicating Elsie and Reginald sat opposite each other.

-x-x-

“I’m sorry,” Reginald said before his daughter could say anything, “I behaved badly, I shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“Then why did you?”

“I was angry, I’ll not deny it,” he replied, “but you’re still my daughter and I should’ve supported you. I have regretted those words, ever since they left my mouth,” Reginald replied, “that is why I kept away for so long. I couldn’t bare the thought that I had hurt you so carelessly,” he added as he moved to kneel in front of her, “can you forgive me for the hurt I’ve caused you? And for not being there at the blessing, for keeping your mother away from the ceremony as well?”

Elsie nodded with a watery smile, before she found herself being hugged by her father. “I’m sorry I kept it secret from you,” she said through her tears.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Reginald replied as he pulled back and wiped her eyes, before he looked over at the doorway to see his wife and son-in-law stood watching the scene in front of them.

Elsie watched, with tears falling anew, as her father walked across the room and held out a hand for Charles to shake. As she watched Charles accept the offered hand, she shared a smile with her mother who gave her a look as if to say _‘I told you it would be fine.’_

“Are you planning on going up to the Highlands for the Grouse this year?” Elsie asked, a little while later as they all sat in the sitting room sharing a pot of tea.

“We normally do,” Reginald replied “why?”

“Well, I just wondered if you would want to come to London instead,” Elsie replied, feeling Charles lightly brush her hand in support, “I would quite like my mother to be here,” she added, her eyes briefly looking down at her midsection and then flicking it back up to meet Isobel’s gaze hoping she would catch on.

“Oh my darling girl!” Isobel exclaimed as she stood up and hurried over to her daughter, “of course we’ll be here. Won’t we dear?” she asked looking over her shoulder at her husband.

“Of course,” Reginald replied, he may still be getting used to his new son-in-law and the fact that he was their former first footmen, but he did want to be a part of his grandchild’s life.


	4. Chapter 4

September 1919

To Charles, it seemed as if the rain and wind had only intensified as the day drew on. When he’d woken to Elsie panicking and getting him to call the doctor and then her mother, the rain had been nothing more than a light drizzle, now it was a full on downpour.

“Charles, sit down,” Matthew commented as Charles turned and walked the length of the sitting room again.

“Ah leave him alone,” Tom smirked, “the way I hear it you were just the same when it was Mary,” he added drawing a slight smile from Charles. He had been on footman duty in the library the night George had been born, and had seen first hand how Matthew had been. Charles could also remember sharing the odd look with Elsie across the room. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that they would actually be in that situation for themselves.

A loud cry echoed down the stairs, and Charles looked towards the door, a look of pure worry etched on his face. Reginald recognised that look. He himself had worn that look during the births of al three of his children. Standing up, Reginald walked over to the drinks cabinet and poured everyone in the room a scotch before taking Charles to one side of the room.

“I know how you feel,” he said simply as they stood in a far corner, “your wife is in pain and there is nothing you can do to help,” he added, “but its all worth it in the end, when you see your child, nothing can quite describe that feeling,” he finished. Charles looked at his father-in-law and nodded at this rare show of emotion.

“Thank you for that,” Charles commented as he took a large swig of scotch.

“You know, I remember the night that Elsie was born,” Reginald began, “there was a massive snowstorm and it took ages for the doctor to get there,” he continued, knowing that Charles was anxious enough and so decided to leave out the matter of the complications that nearly saw both mother and baby die, “it was a very long night, for a long time, it looked like it would just be her mother with her, and I knew my wife well enough to know that, that would have really annoyed her,” Reginald added with a laugh, “eventually the doctor made it through the snow, just in time. After that time seemed to move so fast and before I knew it, my mother-in-law was bringing little Elsie down into the sitting room.”

“And what was she like?” Charles asked grateful that his father-in-law had distracted him a little.

“She was the most beautiful baby you had ever seen,” Reginald smiled, “and the first time I looked into those blue eyes, I knew that I would do everything in my power to make sure she was happy and safe,” he added, as he finished his scotch and turned away, as memories of that night and how badly things could have gone threatened to overwhelm him.

Sensing the moment had passed, Charles resumed his pacing, and tried to focus on the happy aftermath that would come sooner rather than later. The sound of footsteps echoing on the staircase caused them all to hold their breaths in anticipation.

Charles stopped his pacing as the door opened and Mary walked in, a few wisps of hair hanging loose. Mary smiled as she noticed the identical looks of apprehension on the faces of the men in the room, before she turned her attention to look at Charles fully.

“You can go up,” she smiled, “everything’s fine and Elsie’s been asking for you.”

“Congratulations my boy,” Reginald replied patting him on the shoulder.

Without a second glance at any of the people in the room, Charles hurried out of the sitting room. It didn’t even occur to him to ask what the sex of the baby was. All he wanted, was to be with his family. As he walked up the stairs, he passed Maria and Sybil both of whom smiled at him, and Maria squeezed his arm.

“Congratulations, brother dear.”

He knocked lightly on the door to their bedroom and smiled as Isobel, opened the door and stood aside to let him in. On first sight, he noticed the doctor stood in a corner washing his hands in a basin, and putting his used cloth in a bowl full of used linen.

“Someone’s waiting to see you,” Isobel said as she nodded towards the bed. Charles walked further into the room and saw Elsie leant against the pillows, her attention solely focused on the bundle within her arms.

“Hello,” he said as he approached her.

“Don’t look so uncertain,” Elsie said as she moved over a little, so there was room for him to sit beside her, “come and meet your daughter,” she added.

“My daughter?” he asked with a smile, tears shining in his eyes. Elsie nodded in reply unable to trust her emotions if she spoke. As he sat down beside her, Charles found his eyes drawn to the baby. Even without getting a look at her eyes, Charles understood the truth of Reginald’s words. He knew there was nothing that he wouldn’t do to keep both Elsie and their daughter safe.

“Did you have a name in mind?” Isobel asked.

“Amelia,” Elsie replied without hesitation, smiling as she heard a slight intake of breath from Charles. She knew what it would mean to him, to name their daughter after his mother, “Amelia Isobel Carson,” she added as she handed her over to Charles so that he could hold her.

“She’s beautiful, just like her mother,” Charles commented as he raised his arm slightly so that Elsie could get a little closer to him. As if she sensed an audience, Amelia opened her eyes and looked up at her parents. Both could see clearly that she had inherited Elsie’s eyes, something that Charles knew would cause him no end of trouble as she grew up.

“And she’s going to be a daddy’s girl,” Elsie replied as she trailed a finger across Amelia’s cheek, “not even an hour old and she’s already got you wrapped around her finger. That’s my girl.”

“Thank you,” Charles said after a few moments of silence.

“What for?”

“For everything,” he replied as he leant down and brushed his lips against the top of her head, “and for our beautiful little girl.”

“I think you helped,” Elsie replied with a smirk, the risqué nature of her comment not lost on Charles.

“I think we should let Elsie get some rest,” Isobel commented as she watched her daughter stifle a yawn, “let’s take Amelia to meet the rest of her family.”

“I love you,” Charles said as he kissed her lightly.

“I love you too,” she smiled as she led down and watched as they walked away, before she felt herself slip into a well earned sleep.

-x-

Sometime later, everyone had returned home, leaving the new family of three alone. They had all agreed that Amelia was a beautiful baby, and Reginald had noted how much she looked like Elsie had when she was a newborn.

As Elsie was still resting, Charles was walking around the house, showing it all to his daughter. He knew she wouldn’t be taking anything in, she was only hours old, but he could foresee many moments in the future when he would do just the same as she grew up. Charles slowly headed back to the stairs and walked up to their room. He knew that Elsie would be awake soon, and he wanted him and Amelia to be the first things she saw.

He watched in awe as Amelia opened her eyes and fixed him with a wide eyed gaze.

“Hello my precious one,” Charles said softly, as her tiny little hand grasped his finger tightly, “do you know how happy you’ve made your mother and me?” he asked, well aware that she couldn’t answer him, “and I promise you now, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you,” he finished as he bent his head and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“You don’t have to be so overprotective,” Elsie commented, her eyes shining with tears, as she took in the sight of her husband and daughter. Charles smiled in reply, even though he didn’t need to be, they both knew that if it ever came to it, he would willingly lay down his life for both of them.

“How long have you been awake?” he asked moving to sit beside her.

“Long enough,” she replied with a smile as Charles passed Amelia over to her, so he could position himself comfortably beside her.

As soon as he was comfortably, Charles lifted his arm so that Elsie could nestle against his side and rest her head on his shoulder. Both were content to sit in silence, reflecting on their family, and the possibilities for the future.


	5. Chapter 5

October 1926

Elsie watched as the countryside passed by in blur of autumnal colours as the car headed towards Downton Abbey. This would be the first time that she had been home, since she and Charles had moved to London 7 years ago. Well it would be the first time she had stayed at the Abbey, since she had told her parents about her marriage to Charles. Initially, it had been due to her parents hesitation about her marriage, but after they had reconciled, it was more because that way of life bored her, and she didn’t want Charles to be subject to the awkwardness that would come with being waited on by his friends and former colleagues. Also, since Charles’ promotion to manager it had been more and more harder to get a lot of time off.

Whenever they had visited the village in the past, they would always stay with Maria, Stephen and their son James. They would occasionally go up to the Abbey for tea but more often than not the family would come down to the Mayfair cottage. This time however, Mary had demanded that they stay at the Abbey and they hadn’t felt able to refuse. Especially when Elsie and Charles were two of the godparents to Alexandra Crawley, and it was her Christening that they were attending.

“Wow!” Amelia exclaimed from her place beside Elsie in the car, as the car began to travel up the drive and she caught her first glimpse of the Abbey. To her seven year old eyes, it was like something out of one the stories that daddy would read at bedtime. Elsie smiled down at her daughter, though everyone said she looked just like Elsie, the more time that passed, she saw more of Charles in her, “you lived here mummy?”

“I did,” Elsie smiled, “until my dashing Prince Charming came and whisked me away,” she added smiling over the head of her daughter at Charles, who smiled back before turning his attention back to their four year old son, Reginald (who they tended to call Reggie to avoid any confusion with his grandfather). Where Amelia was outgoing and cheery, Reginald was slightly more reserved, but he could be just as cheery as his sister when he wanted to.

As the car came to a stop, Elsie reached across the seat and squeezed Charles’ hand. She knew how nervous, he was about staying at the Abbey, on the other side of the green baize door. This would be the first time he officially slept in her room as well. All the other times had been secret and saw him sneaking out just before the maid came around to light the fires. It was a sign of the times that the ‘compliment’ of staff amounted to Mr and Mrs Bates (who had married in the April of 1922. Elsie had wanted to attend, as had Charles, but as Reginald had been due around that time, they hadn’t been able to), one footman, and one maid. The need for valets and ladies maids had long gone. If they needed a little help with a dress, or suit, they would just use a maid or footman.

“It’ll be fine,” Elsie murmured as the footman moved to open the car door. The minute the door opened, Amelia jumped out closely followed by Reginald and they ran straight over to their grandparents who they could see waiting for them. Charles then got out and helped Elsie out of the car.

“Welcome home my darling girl,” Isobel commented as Elsie approached her.

“Thank you mama,” Elsie smiled, she wasn’t sure she’d describe Downton Abbey as home anymore, but she knew where her mother was coming from.

As Elsie hugged her mother, Charles shook Reginald’s hand. Since Amelia’s birth the two had made great strides in getting to a cordial relationship. Now Reginald had almost made peace with the fact that his son-in-law was his former footman. It did help that Charles made his daughter happy, and provided for her more than adequately.

“Have Sybil and Tom arrived yet?” Elsie asked as she hugged Mary and Matthew in turn, watching as Amelia and Reginald went over to stand by their cousins twelve year old George and ten year old Patrick.

“They have,” Mary replied as Charles kissed her cheek, “but they’re still up in the nursery, Aoife is feeling a little poorly after the crossing.”

“Poor dear,” Elsie murmured, as they all headed inside, “is Edith going to be attending?”

“No,” Mary replied, the relief in her tone evident, the relationship between the two sisters was still as frosty as ever, “she and Sir Anthony were unable to get away from America,” she added, “though what is more important than her niece’s christening, I don’t know,” she finished causing Matthew, Elsie and Charles to share an exasperated look.

-x-x-

“Is it nice to be back home?” Charles asked as he walked into the bedroom to see Elsie stood looking out of the window.

“This isn’t home,” Elsie replied turning away from the window to face him, “it is just the place I grew up. Home is our house in Islington, where every night my husband walks through the door at half past five and proceeds to spend an hour or two playing with our children before helping to put them to bed,” she added as she moved over to him, “This life was never meant for me,” she continued, waving a hand around the room.

Elsie smiled as Charles took the hand she had been gesturing with and brought it up to his lips before pressing a kiss to it. He then used the hand to pull her close and kissed her lightly. As the kiss deepened, Elsie freed her left hand from his and moved it to join her other hand which was behind his neck. They stood entwined in the middle of her room, for several moments, before they broke apart.

“Do you know its been ten years since I proposed,” Charles commented moving his hands up to cup her face.

“I do,” she smiled, as he pressed his lips to her forehead, “and I know just how we can celebrate that fact,” Elsie added with a raised eyebrow, and pulling him towards the bed.

-x-x-

Elsie sighed contentedly as Charles trailed his fingers across her bare arm. Elsie moved closer to him and rested her head against his chest, so she could feel calmed by his heartbeat.

“Have I made you happy?” Charles asked suddenly.

“What’s brought this on?”

“Ten years ago, I promised to devote myself to making you happy and I wondered if I had succeeded.”

“I can honestly say without a doubt that you have made me the happiest woman alive,” Elsie replied, “you have given me a life that means something. I see the way others in this part of society look at me the pitying looks, as though I could never be happy. But I pity them, I doubt that they’ll ever know the simple joy in many aspects of the way we live. Rest assured, my love, I am extremely happy,” she smiled as she reached up and kissed him.


	6. Through The Years We All Will Be Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little glimpse at the family over the years, mostly centered around Christmas

1919

Elsie frowned as she heard the loud incessant knock on the front door. She had finally gotten Amelia to go down for her afternoon nap and this could very easily wake her back up again.

“Yes?” she asked as she opened the door to see two men she recognised from the market, with a 6ft tree behind them.

“You Mrs Carson?” one of them asked.

“I am,” she replied, “why?”

“Mr Carson picked this tree out half an hour ago and gave us an extra three shillings each if we delivered it, right to your front door and place it where you specified,” the other man replied “so where do you want it?”

“By the bay window in the sitting room,” Elsie replied, as she indicated the room. She recalled Charles saying that he would get the tree this week, though they weren’t planning on making a big deal out of Christmas this year. Especially as Amelia was only three months old and wouldn’t be aware of anything.

“Right you are ma’am,” the first man said, “come on Billy.”

Several hours later, Elsie was stood looking at the Christmas tree. She had decorated it with the decorations that they had, had last year. There were also some new ones that they’d brought and her favourites that Isobel had sent from Downton.

“What do you think darling?” she asked as she looked down at her daughter who was staring at the tree, but only noticing the colours, “your first Christmas tree,” she added and got a gurgling sound in reply which Elsie took to mean she liked it, “I agree,” she commented as she heard the telltale sound of the front door opening.

“I see there’s nothing left for me to do,” Charles commented as stood in the doorway and watched his wife and daughter.

Elsie smiled as she made her way over to him. As she drew near to him, Charles held his arms out and she knew instinctively what he wanted.

“There is something left for you to do,” Elsie commented as she passed him Amelia.

“There is?” Charles asked as he held his daughter close and watched as Elsie pulled a small parcel from her pocket.

“You can hang the mistletoe,” she replied, as she held it over their heads. He smiled in return before he leant down and kissed Amelia’s forehead, before he turned his head slightly and gently kissed his wife conveying both a hello, and a promise for later that night.

* * *

1921

As their daughter was now two years old, Charles and Elsie were very much attuned to even the slightest noise from her bedroom just down the hall. So when they heard the tell-tale shuffling of a door opening and footsteps padding across the hall, they knew that any more sleep was an impossibility.

“Why is she up this early?” Charles murmured as he pulled her closer, his hand lightly stroked the bump that in four months would provide Amelia with a baby brother or sister.

“Because someone got her excited about Christmas,” Elsie replied as she recalled the memory of seeing him read their daughter _‘The Night Before Christmas’_ , “though I think maybe you should have mentioned that her parents don’t like being woken early.”

“Late mornings in bed, became a thing of the past, the moment she was born,” Charles chuckled as their bedroom opened a little wider. They heard the sound of little feet hurrying across the floor before she jumped onto the bed.

“Morning mummy, morning daddy!” she exclaimed as she crawled under the covers to snuggle between them, “morning baby,” she added as she hugged her mother, “is it time to open presents now?”

“Almost sweetheart,” Charles replied, “though I’m not entirely sure you’ve been good enough to get any presents this year,” he added as he shared a glance with Elsie. Both knew there was a pile of presents under the tree with Amelia’s name all over them. He looked back down at his daughter and immediately regretted his earlier joke when he saw her sad expression, “oh I’m only joking my girl,” he replied before he found himself with an armful of two year old exuberance.

Neither of the small family moved for another hour or so, content to just stay curled up under the covers as outside church bells rang and the snow began to fall.

* * *

1926

Charles walked into the room from the dressing room, and the first thing he noticed was that Elsie was already led down, and asleep. Or at least dozing lightly. The light from the fire cast flickering shadows on the wall. He removed his dressing gown, and placed it over one of the chairs. He frowned slightly as he recalled that she had definitely been more tired this Christmas. Though he did wonder if that was in part due to the fact that both of their children being full of the joys of the season. Well that and Isobel wanting to have a big family Christmas at Downton. As he got into bed, Elsie stirred slightly.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep,” she murmured as she moved closer to him.

“You don’t have to apologise,” Charles replied.

“Well I‘m glad you woke me, as I have another present for you,” Elsie commented as she moved closer to him.

“Oh yes?” Charles asked as he slid a hand up and down her leg.

“Nothing like that,” Elsie smirked though she did nothing to stop him, “anyway, I spoke to the doctor a couple of days before we came up here and he confirmed what I was thinking for a while,” she added “in about seven months, Amelia and Reggie are going to have a brother or sister,” she finished, as she studied Charles’ face watching for his reaction.

Almost immediately, Charles pulled her closer and placed a hand over her still flat stomach, before he leaned in and kissed her deeply as he thought that this just might be one of the best Christmas’ ever.

* * *

1936

Despite the fact that it was Christmas, there was sorrow clinging to the rafters of the Abbey. It had been four months since Reginald had died and Matthew had become Lord Grantham. Since then Isobel had become a shell of herself and Elsie and Matthew had been trying to bring her back out of herself. It was for that reason they had decided to once again spend Christmas at Downton. It had done Isobel some good to be surrounded by her children and grandchildren. They had already seen some marked improvement in her. Currently, Elsie was stood looking out of the library window as she watched Isobel walk back towards the house.

“Everything alright?” Charles asked as he came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist.

“Fine,” she replied, “I’m just worried about mama. There are days when she seems better, but then like today, she just seems to draw back into herself.”

“She’ll be fine,” Charles commented as he pressed a kiss to the side of her cheek.

Elsie turned around to face her husband fully and was about to comment when the library door opened. Both smiled as they saw their children walking towards them. Elsie noticed that their youngest was carrying a piece of paper.

“Look what I drew mama,” Evangeline said as she reached her parents, “I made it for granny. Do you think she’ll like it?” she asked as Charles picked her up.

“Oh I think so,” Elsie smiled at her four year old daughter. Evangeline had been something of a surprise to them. It wasn’t long after Christopher had turned five, Elsie had found out she was pregnant again, “what’s it a picture of?”

“That’s the Christmas tree, that’s you, daddy, Amy, Reggie, Chris, granny, auntie Mary and uncle Matthew,” Evangeline replied as she pointed out each person, “and that,” she added as she pointed at another person, “is grampy watching over us all. But especially you mama,” she finished before she hugged her.

* * *

1945

The thick snow coated the grounds of Downton Abbey, while War had once again ravaged the world, things were now slowly going back to normal. During the War, the Abbey had opened its doors and welcomed in the evacuated children but now it was once again a family home. Thanks to improvements made by Matthew and Tom in the 1920’s, the house was self sufficient and they’d managed to cling on while others had fallen. Even if the Crawley’s didn’t live in it that much these days, preferring the house in London or the little cottage on the estate.

Like many other families, the Crawley’s, Carson’s, and Branson’s hadn’t escaped unscathed. Both George and Patrick had been injured in the line of duty (George was now completely confined to a wheelchair and Patrick had been blinded). Reggie had taken a piece of shrapnel in the wrong place while Aoife Branson had been left with burns down her right arm when she’d been caught up in the middle of the blitz during a shift at St. Thomas’. Thankfully, though they were all still alive and together.

Elsie looked around the library and smiled at the thought that they were all together. Charles was sat beside her, Matthew and Mary were talking in a corner while Sybil and Tom wrapped two remaining presents for their granddaughter. The various children, grandchildren and in-laws were somewhere in the Abbey or on the grounds. Her smile widened slightly as words she’d heard on the wireless earlier that day drifted across her mind, _‘faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us, once more’_.

“What is it?” Charles asked as he noticed the smile that Elsie wore.

“I’m just so happy,” she replied, “after the hell of the past six years, we’re all here, the whole family together again.”

“I quite agree,” Mary commented as she sat on the sofa opposite them, “and even though Matthew and I much prefer living in the cottage, we’re going to do this every year,” she added.

“We are?” Matthew asked, trying to remember when he’d agreed to them spending Christmas at Downton every year.

“We are,” Mary nodded, “that way once a year, we’ll always be together, every one of us.”


End file.
